Search engines have become a common, often-used source for obtaining information on a variety of subjects and/or topics. Further, while people often use desktop or laptop computers to interact with the search engine, more and more frequently a person will interact with the search engine by way of a mobile device. When interacting with the search engine by way of a mobile device, it is becoming ever more common for a person to interact with the search engine by way of voice input.
Many search engines, today, make great efforts to provide high quality search results and/or advertisements that are specifically tailored to the computer user. The purpose of this is to improve the computer user's overall experience with the search engine in order to ensure that the computer user returns to the search engine and not to another, competing search service.